All down to you, dear
by Nightengale
Summary: "Thanks for coming, by the way." "What?" "Well," John waves around the pub again, "I know it's not really your thing." Sherlock chuckles. "Well, you are my only friend, John, makes you important." [John's birthday with drinks, presents, and perhaps something a bit more.]


For John's birthday this year Harry decided to organize a party at one of her favorite pubs. 'You'll like it' she said and stole John's phone to invite the whole world.

John does in fact like the pub having been to it a few times himself. When he arrives with Harry, who's kept him occupied it seems, all the guests already fill the pub clearly rented out for the night. John sees Clark, Meg, Jon, and Paul from his regiment. Stacy and Elise from uni and behind them Craig is already eyeing up Stacy as usual. Also about six others from his intern days, three guys from basic training along with Sarah who John has stayed friendly with after their break up. He even sees Greg and Molly. (No sally or Anderson and thank god for that). At the back, on the far end of the bar, with his back against the wall is Sherlock.

"Happy birthday!" They shout as the door closes behind him and Harry heartily shakes his shoulder.

Paul shoves a pint glass into his one hand and Greg pushes a wrapped box into the other.

"I swear it's nothing I found at a crime scene," Greg mutters in his ear.

"Thanks for that," John hisses back then raises his glass in the air, "thank you all!"

"Gonna give a speech, Watson?" Clark asks. "'Tonight is the night of nights?'"

"'Once more unto the breach?'" Meg says.

"'Cry havoc?'" Paul adds.

"You're all ridiculous!" John shouts back pointing at them. "And no, no speech."

A few people 'aw' while others laugh and Craig stage whispers, 'amen to that.' John smiles and flicks his eyes to Sherlock in the corner. Sherlock is looking at him and he raises his eyebrow once.

"More time for drinking!" Harry shouts to fill the gap and nearly everyone cheers.

John takes a big gulp of his brew and conversation starts up with everyone. Molly points out the small table of presents, "a cake too," and John starts to make the rounds.

"Don't get stuck in the corner with your boyfriend," Harry whispers in his air in a sing song voice.

"Projecting your fantasies on to me again?" John gives her a stern look.

She just smiles and hooks her short hair behind her ears. "Mark my words, it will happen."

John rolls his eyes and bops her on the nose with Greg's present. Harry snatches the present from him with a shake of her head and walks away toward the table the presents have collected on. John talks with his uni mates for a bit to catch up, new job for Elise while Craig has started his own practice. Sarah says hi briefly, new man attached to her. John sees the Northumberland Fusiliers doing shots in a line. He hopes someone around here is taking photos.

John spies Harry tring to flirt with Molly before John comes to save her.

"Is your sister always so..."

"Forward?" John chuckles, "yeah. It's only going to get worse through the night."

Molly laughs, slightly awkward but mostly happy. "It's all right, nice to merit the effort?"

John snorts. "Careful what you wish for."

"Well, I suppose - oh! Sherlock!"

John turns to see Sherlock standing just behind him, drink in hand.

"Molly," Sherlock says, fake smile forced out for a brief moment.

"Hi," John says with a real smile. "I thought you might hide in that corner all night."

"Mrs. Hudson made promise to..." Sherlock frowns, "socialize."

John laughs loudly while Molly chuckles in the way that sounds like she's not sure she should.

John takes a drink of his beer then peers at Sherlock's glass. "Are you drinking whiskey?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Sherlock tilts his head. "What would you rather I drink?"

John shrugs. "I don't know, beer? Odd enough you drinking at all."

Sherlock nods. "Yes, well, it may make these festivities pass in a less painful manner." John just snorts. "As for beer, while it is usually a more economical option it is far less pleasing to the palette."

"Your palette."

"All palettes."

"I'm for wine myself," Molly adds with a smile, holding up her glass.

"Something far too fruity I'd imagine," Sherlock says derisively.

Molly taps her glass with a finger nail. "Actually, I prefer them dryer."

Sherlock purses his lips with slight surprise. "Malbec?"

Molly smiles. "Why yes!"

Sherlock reaches out and takes her glass. "Sherlock no -" but before John can stop him Sherlock takes a sip. He stands there for a moment, tasting, then hands the glass back to Molly who looks unsure what to say then defaults to a smile.

Sherlock nods. "Cheap but acceptable, good body."

"Thank you?"

John gives Sherlock a look. "Are you a wine connoisseur now?"

"I simply have personal taste, John."

"All right!" Harry sudden appears at John's side. "Chug that." She points at his glass. "You are going too slowly."

"Why do I need to -"

"Now!"

Sherlock does not disguise his disgusted frown.

Harry ignores Sherlock and pulls John away by the arm as he drinks. "Time to open some presents and get this man another beer!"

Molly giggles as he's pulled away and for a moment John feels Sherlock's fingers brush his other arm.

"Watson! Open your swag!" The Fusiliers shout and the crowd moves toward the present table.

John gives then the two-fingered salute then picks up a box. "All right, all right!"

He goes through the small pile quickly - a bottle of tequila, shirt from Molly, a couple books, some classy tea, a cellphone case that says 'keep calm and army on.' Greg's present is a mag light which makes John crack up as soon as he opens it.

"Told you!" Greg shouts.

It's a joke between them after the Baskerville case and what Greg called his 'baby' torch.

John smiles and flicks it on once right into Greg's eyes. "Got ya."

Though he doesn't say anything out loud, John notices there is no present from Sherlock.

Once finished, John stuffs all the gifts into the overly large gift bag which the shoes from Sarah came in. Then he smiles and raises his new pint glass at all his friends. "Thank you!" He locks eyes with Sherlock standing at the back beside molly. "Thank you so much."

John slips back into the crowd of his party guests, spreads around a few more 'thank you's then finds his way over to Sherlock, Molly now stolen away by Sarah to meet her new partner.

"Enjoy the ritual gift giving, John?" Sherlock asks with an edge of sarcasm.

John only raises his eyebrows, glances at Sherlock hands behind his back. "Well?"

Sherlock's presses his lips together more tightly; he looks away for a moment then pulls his hands around to the front, a small box wrapped in silver paper with a gold bow on top in them.

John smirks. "Ah ha."

Sherlock clears his throat. "Mrs. Hudson wrapped it."

"Did she?"

"She watched me wrap it."

John narrows his eyes. "Did she?"

Sherlock sighs. "Open it then."

John puts his beer down on the bar behind Sherlock then takes the box from Sherlock's hands. He pulls off the ribbon and with another smirk sticks it onto Sherlock's lapel. Sherlock's brow furrows but he doesn't take it off. John rips the paper, tosses it aside on the bar then pulls off the top of the black box. Inside is a watch, black leather band, square black face, silver hands and numbers and what looks like a small diamond at the center. John stares with surprise then looks up at Sherlock.

Sherlock bites his lip for one second then rocks on his heels. "Do you like it?"

"Sherlock, I..." John smiles. "It's lovely, thank you."

It may be the most expensive watch John has ever held and he doesn't even know the figure. Sherlock reaches out and grasps John's wrist. He unhooks the watch currently around there and puts it in his John's jacket pocket. He then holds John's wrist with his one hand and pulls the new watch out of the box with the other. He wraps it around John's wrist then turns John's hand over so he can hook the band. Once he has the band on tight he turns John's hand over again. He holds John's hand for a moment looking down at the watch.

His eyes tick up to John's. "There." Sherlock lets go of John's hand.

"Here." Greg suddenly appears beside them with two drinks. "One for each of you. Consider it a 'thanks for helping on cases' drink."

John drops his hand holding the empty box and takes the drink from Greg. "Thanks."

Sherlock looks incredulously at the glass Greg holds out. "What is it?"

"Whiskey and soda, you had one earlier. I do notice some things, thanks."

Sherlock purses his lips and takes the drink. He sips it with a hiss of sharp alcohol but says nothing more. John rolls his eyes and looks at Greg. "Thanks."

Greg chuckles. "I'm just pleased to see him drink, like seeing a unicorn or something."

John chuckles while Sherlock glares.

The night carries on well from there, drinks and conversation holding strong. Harry at one point organizes a 'pub quiz' all about John.

John stares wide eyed at the paper. "I don't even know some of these!"

People start making up some interesting things, especially regarding the question about John's first time having sex. Meg says beach, Harry puts 'with moose,' Nadia says 'with me' and Jon writes 'under the pier with Sandra Dee' to name a few. They don't end up actually crowning a victor since the game turns into story telling time instead. John does sneak a look at Sherlock's card (surprised Sherlock even did the quiz) and every answer is correct.

Closing in on 11, John notices past fellow intern Melissa and Paul snogging in a corner. Sarah and her boyfriend leave. Someone falls asleep in a booth and Greg is sings along loudly to The Cure over the pub radio.

John walks over to stand in front of Sherlock who is leaning against the bar back in the corner he started in. "You still here?" John smirks. "Thought you might make a run for it."

Sherlock frowns. "Well, I am still here."

"Part of your Mrs. Hudson promise? See it through to the end?"

Sherlock snorts. "I am sure she would be quite proud." He adds extra emphasis to the T of 'quite' and the R of 'proud.'

John cocks his head. "Are you drunk?" He points at Sherlock's glass. "How many of those have you had?"

Sherlock clicks his tongue. "Three... four?"

"Thirty-four?"

Sherlock gives John a withering look so John chuckles.

"Not so drunk you forget how to do those looks."

Sherlock stands up straight and finishes the drink in his hand. "I would certain not drive now but I am not incapacitated."

"I can see that."

"Neither are you sober, John."

John shakes his head. "No, I'd call it tipsy, I guess." He points at Sherlock. "You're winning."

"Is it a contest?"

John smiles. "Better hope not."

Sherlock's eyebrows fly up.

"If it was there are plenty others way past us both," John adds with an arm wave at the rest of the pub.

"Very."

They look at each other and both laugh quietly.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday?" Sherlock asks, wobbling for a moment.

John nods. "Yeah, it's great."

Sherlock nods multiple times. "Good. Good."

"Thanks for coming, by the way."

"What?"

"Well," John waves around the pub again, "I know it's not really your thing."

Sherlock chuckles. "Well, you are my only friend, John, makes you important." John feels his smile twitch then Sherlock touches his hand. "The watch looks good."

John looks down where Sherlock thumbs the edge of watch. He looks back up, "Yeah, it does."

Sherlock only smiles, eyes intent on John's. John chuckles awkwardly though he doesn't know why. Then Sherlock leans forward and kisses John.

Something zaps in John's head and he feels himself focus in a way only Sherlock must – Sherlock's hand still grips the edge of John's, his chest nearly touches John's, the curls of his hair brushes John's forehead and Sherlock's lips feel like fire. Then like a clap of waking up Sherlock jerks away and drops John's hand.

They stare at each other, mouths hanging open in surprise.

"I..."

"Sherlock..."

"I am going back to the flat."

"Wait, Sherlock."

"Happy birthday."

"Wait, Sherlock, wa -" John tries to grip Sherlock's hand but he slides away from John and weaves determinedly through the crowd, grabbing his coat at the door and then disappears through it.

John stands still and slides his other hand over the spot where Sherlock touched him.

"What's wrong with Sherlock?" Molly asks, appearing at his right.

"Kissing in public?" Greg says from John's left, beer in hand. "Wouldn't have thought him the type; you, yeah, but not him."

"Is he coming back?" Molly asks.

"Then again," Greg says with a shrug. "He does do whatever he wants, right?"

"Um..." John says to both of them.

Greg and Molly turn at the same time and look at him.

"You all right?" Greg asks. "It's not as though we all didn't know, nothing to worry about, John."

"Yes." Molly adds, slight disappointment in her tone.

"That was the first time," John says quietly.

Greg and Molly laugh together but when John doesn't saying anything they cry, "What!" with matching tones of disbelief.

John clears his throat. "Uh, yeah."

Greg whistles and takes a big swig of his beer.

"Do you think maybe you should chase him?" Molly asks hesitantly.

"I, uh..." He turns to her. "Should I?"

Molly smiles and shrugs. "Maybe, I guess it depends if you want him to kiss you again or not."

John makes a choked noise in the back of his throat.

"You should probably chase him in either case." Greg says and looks down at John. "Want to get that cleared up sooner rather than later."

"Right..."

When John doesn't move, Greg pushes him in the back. "Go on, party can dwindle down without you."

"I'll bring your presents by tomorrow," Molly adds.

John looks at them both then a switch flips over in his brain. John turns and runs through the party guests and out of the pub.

John unlocks the front door of Baker Street after almost forgetting to pay his cabbie. John heaves himself up the stairs, jumping right over a few, and bursts into the flat. Sherlock sits in his chair beside the fire place, arms resting on the arms of the chair. He looks up at John panting in the doorway but says nothing.

"You can't kiss me and then just run away."

Sherlock blinks twice. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I, uh, did not know what else to do."

"You could have stayed."

"I see."

"You could have stayed!" John repeats with a touch of anger.

"Does it matter?" Sherlock snaps suddenly.

"Yes!"

"Well, I did not, John. I ran." Sherlock huffs loudly. "And here we are now. So what?"

"So what, what?"

"What do want me to say?" Sherlock insists. "Do you want me to apologize?"

"No! I..." John sighs and steps over to sit down on the couch. He rubs his hands over his face. "I don't want you to apologize."

John rests his elbows on his knees and puts his hands over his mouth. He looks at Sherlock and Sherlock's eyes tick toward him though none of the rest of him moves.

"I cannot help these feelings John." Sherlock looks away. "They are frustrating and insistent and I have little experience with them." Sherlock breathes through his nose slowly and his finger nails dig into the chair. "If I could turn them off I would."

John presses his lips together tightly because the first thing his brain reacts with is, 'no, please don't stop.' John clears this throat carefully. Well.

John stands up, walks around the coffee table then crouches down in front of Sherlock. Sherlock tenses like he's afraid but John just reaches out and touches Sherlock's hand.

"I've never been with a man before, Sherlock. Best I've got is I kissed Michael Faber in primary school."

Sherlock raises his eyebrow. "You did?"

John shrugs. "Believe me, he was very pretty."

Sherlock cracks a small smile.

"The point is," John continues, "is that, well, I'll try it for you."

Sherlock blinks. "What?"

"You are an ass, sometimes insane and such an idiot." Sherlock snorts. "But you are also brilliant, amazing, fun, and, yeah, gorgeous too. Somehow no one knows me better than you and if you want to be with me then I want to be with you."

Sherlock swallows and John is sure if Sherlock wasn't sitting down he'd be shaking. "That speech sounded rehearsed."

John laughs and squeezes Sherlock's hand. "It wasn't."

Sherlock clears his throat carefully. "So... you," he looks away and shakes his head then turns back to John. "You're saying yes?"

"Yes."

Sherlock smiles and looks oddly shy. "Oh. Good."

John stands up part way, slides his hand up Sherlock's arm all the way to his neck. Sherlock's breathing hitches and he looks up through his curls at John. John leans over, thumbs the skin just at the edge of Sherlock's jaw then kisses him. John presses his lips lightly until Sherlock mouth opens under his. Sherlock hand grips John thigh and he deepens the kiss, tongue against John's teeth. John thinks it's odd how Sherlock's skin is rough but then Sherlock pulls back a little, kisses John chastely once, twice. John drops back down onto his knees, pushes closer and kisses Sherlock harder. Sherlock sits up, leans forward and kisses back, all tongue and his hands up into John's short hair.

"Oh, John," Sherlock whispers against John's lips.

John likes the way his name sounds coming from Sherlock like this.

Sherlock pulls back just a bit and looks with unfocused eyes at John. "Would you sleep in my bed tonight?"

A jolt rushes through John and he swallows, nose touching Sherlock's. "I, uh..."

"We don't have to do anything," Sherlock amends pulling back just far enough that they can actually see each other, "just sleep."

"Okay."

'You're romantic,' John thinks.

John stands up, Sherlock hands dragging down John's arms as he does. John backs up a step and Sherlock stands as well. Sherlock kisses John's lips again, just once and lingers there like he would glue them in place.

John smiles against Sherlock's lips. "It's like you're someone new, Sherlock."

"I'm the same."

"Maybe."

Sherlock tilts his head, "bed?"

"Yeah, uh, just let me get something to sleep in."

Sherlock nods. John steps out of their embrace and walks to the door. He glances back at Sherlock standing still and watching him.

"It's all right, I will be back."

Sherlock only smiles.

When John comes back down stairs in his t-shirt and pyjamas, Sherlock is no longer in the living room. John crosses through the kitchen on bare feet and lightly knocks on Sherlock's door as he opens it.

Sherlock turns as John enters, his blue pyjama bottoms on but no shirt. He smiles. "Hello."

John closes the door behind him. "Hi, you okay?"

"Yes, very much so."

Sherlock moves to put on his t-shirt but John holds out a hand, "No... I mean, why not... uh..."

Sherlock smiles and drops the shirt on the floor. He walks around the other side of the bed and pulls back the covers. John does the same on the other side and they both lie down. They lie still for a moment then both turn their heads and look at each other. It feels bit like they're children, acting silly and naughty.

Then John rolls onto his side so he's right against Sherlock. He leans over and kisses Sherlock again. It's interesting that the more he kisses Sherlock the more he wants to do it again. Sherlock slides his hand around John's lower back, fingers brushing the edge of John's pyjamas. John shivers and lets his hand slide experimentally over Sherlock's naked chest. Suddenly, Sherlock rolls them so he's lying on top of John. John tenses in surprise at first but then Sherlock cards a hard through his hair and he starts to relax. John's used to women being smaller than he is, lighter. He knows from the feel that Sherlock could pin him down if Sherlock wanted to. John feels himself growing hard as they kiss more, as Sherlock's one hand slips under John's shirt.

Suddenly, Sherlock pulls back. "John, we can... if you don't... we can stop."

"No," John says earnestly and pulls Sherlock back down by his neck.

Sherlock lies full on John, grinds down gently so their cocks brush. John gasps into the kiss and digs his nails into Sherlock's back. Sherlock groans quietly, shifts so he can kiss and bite John's neck. John arches up into Sherlock, tries to get more friction between their cocks, wants to just feel more. Then Sherlock sits up, scoots back and loops his fingers around the edge of John's trousers. He stills and glances up at John. John nods and Sherlock pulls off John's trousers and pants in one swoop. John groans as Sherlock grips his cock and stokes it slowly –up, down, up, down, so John's head spins slowly along. Then Sherlock leans over and replaces his hand with his mouth.

"Oh... fuck!" John fists the sheets with his one hand, bites a knuckle of his other hand and tries desperately not to pumps his hips up and choke Sherlock. "God... damn it."

Sherlock chuckles around John's dick and the vibrations only add to the glorious sensation.

"Ooh you..." John tries to looks up at Sherlock sucking up and down so slowly.

John grabs Sherlock's hair but then Sherlock scrapes his teeth just slightly under the shaft and John falls back again groaning. (Somewhere in the back of John's head he knows this is not Sherlock's first time at this). John curves his head around, has to watch and sees Sherlock push down his own trousers and grip himself, stroking faster. That combined with Sherlock's other hand on his balls and now John cannot hold on any longer.

"Sher... I'm..."

Sherlock pushes all the way down, John full in his mouth, and John comes, shuddering and breathing hard. Sherlock backs away, sits up, and John watches as Sherlock bites his lip and jerks himself off until he comes too. John lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and wonders why he didn't think of this sooner.

Sherlock shifts to the other side of the bed and pulls some tissues out of the box on the side table, cleaning himself up. Then he lies down beside John again.

"That was…"

"Hmm," Sherlock says with a tone of approval and a glance at John. "Bit of a surprise."

John laughs. "Uh, yeah"

"But a good one?"

John smiles and rolls onto his side. He kisses Sherlock's temple sleepily and lays his hand on Sherlock's chest. "Yes."

Sherlock smiles too and kisses John's lips. "Happy birthday."

John chuckles and shifts onto his back again. "Good night, Sherlock."

Sherlock scoots closer, wraps himself around John, hand tucked under John's shirt. John pulls the covers up over them and rests his face in Sherlock's curls.

"Good night, John."


End file.
